


a christmas proposal

by Murf1307



Series: 2017 Holiday OTP Fic Blast [3]
Category: Ghostfacers - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emergency room, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Harry breaks his wrist trimming the Ghostfacers’ Christmas tree.  In the waiting room at the ER, Ed asks Corbett a question that’s been on his mind for a while.





	a christmas proposal

“I have to say, if I had to guess who would get hurt at the Christmas party, I wouldn’t have picked Harry,” Corbett says apologetically in the waiting room of the ER as they wait for Harry to come back.

Ed laughs a little, his hand curled in Corbett’s. “Yeah, I’m surprised I wasn’t the clumsy one, too.”

Corbett smiles and squeezes his hand. “I’m glad we decided to trim the tree at the party, though — imagine if he’d tried to trim the tree on his own and hurt himself worse.”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t’ve wanted to get himself help.” Ed sighs and shakes his head.

Corbett leans against Ed. “Be nice, Ed.”

“He’s not even here!” He grins at Corbett, though, and bumps his shoulder against Corbett’s. “He can’t be upset about something that he’s not here to hear.”

Corbett chuckles, and the both of them go quiet for a little while.

Ed can’t help but think of the engagement rings in his pocket, the way he’d hoped that he’d be able to ask Corbett to marry him tonight, and enjoy the Christmas party — because it’s the team that brought the two of them together in the first place.

It’s been a little bit less than a year since Corbett was kidnapped by a ghost and Ed — in a panic — realized that he had feelings for him. The next day, he’d wasted no time and told him, despite being a little bit terrified to admit both his feelings and the fact that yes, his attraction to men is more than just theoretical.

But the ensuing months have unfolded _beautifully_ , and Ed is surer every day that Alan J. Corbett is the person he wants to share his life with.

As they wait for Harry to come out with a splint or a cast for his arm, it feels like the rings are burning a hole in Ed’s pocket. He chest is full, like it had been the night he’d first told Corbett he loved him, a month or two after they started dating. His palms are a little sweaty, and he wipes the one not in Corbett’s on his jeans as surreptitiously as he can.

God, he wants to ask.

And the idea is a bad one — propose to his boyfriend in the waiting room of an ER — but the more he thinks about it, the stronger the impulse becomes.

He barely lasts another two minutes before he squeezes Corbett’s hand and murmurs, “Hey, Corbett?”

“Yeah?” Corbett asks, seemingly sensing that this could be important.

“How would you — how would you feel about maybe, you and me, maybe getting engaged?”

Corbett’s mouth drops open, just a little, shocked. “You — you wanna get married?”

Ed swallows, not sure how to read that response. “Um, yeah. Obviously not like, tonight, or something, but maybe sometime next year?”

“I — I would, I’d love to,” Corbett says, sounding a little dazed. “Did you — did this just occur to you here?” he asks, smiling a little at the idea. “I mean, this isn’t the best place for a proposal, is it?”

“Well, um,” Ed says, blushing. “I might, um. I might already have rings?”

Corbett’s eyes widen. “You — you do?”

“Yeah. I was — I was gonna ask you, get you alone at the party. And then Harry just kinda threw a wrench in that, so. Here we are.”

“This is a complete surprise,” Corbett says, blinking a little. “You had a whole plan for proposing to me?”

He sounds touched — as if Ed could do anything less than that, as if he could be anything less than utterly serious about him, and their relationship. Ed squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek.

“So, um,” Ed says, “I know it’s not the best place to do a proposal, but...do you mind if I…?”

“I might cry,” Corbett warns him, but he’s smiling wider than Ed’s ever seen him, and he nods, just a tiny bit, just enough for Ed to be sure that this is okay.

He pulls the ring box out of his pocket as he slides out of his chair and onto one knee. “Alan J. Corbett, will you marry me?”

The ring is simple — a slim band of palladium with three stones set into the band: a lab-created moissanite, two green tourmalines, and two black lab-created diamonds. Ed figures it looks nice, and hopes that Corbett likes it just as much as he does.

Corbett lets a soft “oh,” his voice soft and full of wonder. “Oh, Ed, it’s beautiful.” He smiles, and he’s tearing up. “And yes, yes of course I’ll marry you.”

Ed starts to tear up a little himself. “Okay, good,” he says, and starts to slide the ring onto Corbett’s hand...and it doesn’t fit. “Oh, shit.”

Corbett laughs a little. “Let me guess, you tried to guess my ring size?”

“Yeah,” he admits, smiling bashfully. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Corbett reassures him, and leans down to kiss him. “I still love it, and you. And we’re still getting married.”

Ed chuckles. “Oh, good.” He puts the ring back in the box and presses the box into Corbett’s hands. “Because I love you too.”

Corbett smiles at him — and this happens to be the moment when Harry and Maggie come out of the ER. Ed’s still on one knee, and it’s pretty obvious what’s happening. Ed suddenly realizes that there are other people in the room, including Spruce, who is recording the whole moment.

Fuck, how had he forgotten about that?

Corbett squeezes his hand with his free one.

“Holy shit,” Harry says as he realizes what happened while he was gone. “Did you seriously — holy shit, Ed.”

“Yeah, I did,” Ed says, a little defensive. “I said I was gonna, didn’t I?” He’d told Harry, because Harry’s his best friend, after all.

“Yeah, but that was before I broke my wrist and you guys had to spend an hour out here.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Congratulations, Ed, Corbett,” she says, smiling at them. “Now, let’s get out of here so we can get back to celebrating?”

Ed nods. “Yeah, absolutely,” he says, and gets up, offering Corbett his hand.

As they all walk out of the hospital, Ed can’t help but think that, despite the hiccups in his plans, this is still going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
